


Prospecto

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [24]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A little bit of blood, But with a card instead, Gratuitous Smut, Kinktober 2020, Knife Play, M/M, My first Hisoillu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Illumi passou a se render a ele na esperança de se tornar imune àquela atração tóxica eventualmente, o que não aconteceu. De veneno se tornou vício, e depois do vício, ele sabia o que o esperava.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Prospecto

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Knife Play (Kinktober 2020)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

“Você sabe como isso vai terminar. Por que continuar se aproximando mais do que o necessário?” A voz de Illumi soou monótona como sempre quando sentiu a mão de Hisoka afastando os cabelos de sua nuca para depositar um beijo ali. 

Illumi não entendia muito sobre os desejos e prazeres da carne. Não até conhecê-lo, pelo menos. Até ali, havia suprimido muito bem qualquer vontade tola, a ponto de, inicialmente, demorar para entender as insinuações habituais de Hisoka. Mas quanto mais conviviam, mais físicas aquelas provocações se tornavam, até que o assassino finalmente teve aquela epifania abominável.

Ele desejava Hisoka, e aquele desejo era como uma substância tóxica dentro de suas veias. Potencialmente mortal, inclusive. Por isso passou a se render a ele na esperança de se tornar imune eventualmente, o que não aconteceu. De veneno se tornou vício, e depois do vício, ele sabia o que o esperava. 

Por isso tentou recusá-lo, mesmo que fosse em vão. Hisoka não desistiria fácil.

“Oh”, o sorriso na voz de Hisoka era praticamente audível, “e que tal nos aproximarmos mais do que o necessário para termos uma pequena prévia de como isso vai terminar?”

Illumi sentiu algo afiado tocar seu pescoço. Não precisava olhar para saber que era o Coringa do baralho, especialmente quando aquela aura densa em lascívia e sede se manifestava atrás dele, pressionando-se contra seu corpo.

Ainda assim não sentia uma intenção assassina de fato em Hisoka. Não o mataria assim, em um quarto de hotel, quando ainda eram úteis um ao outro. Ou mataria? Na dúvida, sacou três agulhas na mão direita, silenciosamente.

Mesmo discreto Hisoka notou, e gemeu perante a ameaça.

“Querendo me manipular, Illumi?” A lâmina penetrou minimamente em sua pele, apenas o suficiente para uma gota de sangue escorrer. Mas antes dela ir muito longe, a língua de Hisoka a alcançou, e ele o lambeu até a orelha, onde sussurrou: “O que faria se conseguisse enfiar uma dessas agulhas em mim? Você me mataria, ou faria de mim seu cachorrinho?”

A voz suave do mágico lhe causou um arrepio, as toxinas em seu sangue fervendo com o prospecto. Matá-lo seria divertido, transformá-lo em um escravo seria delicioso. 

Como se sentisse o efeito de suas palavras sobre Illumi, Hisoka simplesmente o atirou sobre a cama, a mão esquerda apertando seus pulsos fortemente sobre a cabeça, enquanto a mão direita brincava com a carta contra sua pele. Os olhos dourados seguiam a lâmina, hipnotizados com a pressão dela sobre a pele branca de seu rosto, sem, no entanto, chegar a feri-lo.

“Imagine me ter preso em sua cama, existindo somente para satisfazer as suas vontades...” ele murmurava, a carta que segurava entre o dedo médio e o indicador tão elegantemente descendo cada vez mais. “Sempre obediente, sempre fiel, sempre pronto para te dar prazer...”

A carta passou por seu peito e Illumi sentiu que, com destreza, Hisoka cortava a camiseta que usava. Quando chegou em seu abdômen, o assassino não pôde evitar respirar fundo, entesando o umbigo e fazendo o mágico sorrir. Sem perceber, já estava com os pulsos livres, as agulhas pendendo em sua mão ignoradas.

Aquele jogo fazia o rosto de Illumi se acender como nada mais fazia. Não daquela maneira. O outro quebrava suas defesas, invadia e fazia aflorar tudo de instintivo que estava enterrado sob a razão fria. E ainda o machucava. 

Propositalmente Hisoka fez um corte abaixo de seu umbigo só para provar seu sangue de novo, e Illumi mordeu os próprios lábios.

Dor era algo tão próximo a amor para ele.

“Talvez eu faça isso”, respondeu friamente, mas era uma mentira, assim como tantas que Hisoka lhe contava. Preferia matá-lo a tê-lo sem aquele fogo, sem aquele ímpeto. Ele não servia para nada sem o poder que tinha sobre si.

“Oh, Illu... ” o gemido de Hisoka foi intenso quando ele cortou sua calça em um movimento limpo, fazendo a respiração de Illumi se prender em um suspiro de tensão pelo local onde fizera aquilo. Ele não seria cruel com ele àquele ponto. Ou seria? “Você não sabe como eu fico excitado quando me fala isso...”

Hisoka, imprevisível e impaciente, ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, rasgando o restante de sua calça e deixando-o completamente exposto. O mágico usou a carta para abrir caminho na roupa que ele mesmo usava, da mesma forma certeira e destemida, e no próximo instante já estava o puxando pela cintura e encaixando-se em seu interior, como já havia feito tantas vezes. 

Com brutalidade e sem consideração. 

Era como Illumi gostava, senti-lo apertando-o com as mãos enquanto trazia-o para si como se ele fosse o que o mágico mais cobiçava na vida, entrando e saindo, de novo e de novo e cada vez mais rápido, gemendo cada vez mais louco, virando os olhos em puro deleite.

Illumi não conseguia se expressar com tanta espontaneidade quanto ele, mas se contorcia, estremecia com o que se deixava sentir sob o comando dele. Talvez fosse ele quem devesse deixar Hisoka perfurá-lo com uma agulha e controlá-lo. Ele o usaria como escravo apenas para aqueles fins luxuriosos, afinal. Ou não usaria?

Não importava. Perto do ápice, o assassino deixou-se tocar o próprio membro, e nessa hora eles travaram olhares lânguidos de desejo. Devia ser uma visão ter o sempre tão estoico Illumi se desmanchando em prazer sob ele. Sabia que o mágico regozijava daquilo, tanto, que aumentou ainda mais a brutalidade e não cessou até preenchê-lo com um urro.

E Illumi derramou-se em si em um murmúrio ininteligível.

“Não...” Hisoka falou baixo, resfolegante e com um sorriso no rosto, após alguns momentos em que só se ouvia a respiração dos dois. “Não acho que é assim que irá terminar, Illumi.”

Ele observou-o em silêncio, sem responder. O líquido sobre seu abdômen esfriando aos poucos contra a pele quente enquanto suas coxas pareciam fundir-se às do outro, na posição em que ainda estavam. 

As coisas de fato não poderiam terminar daquele jeito. Ou poderiam?


End file.
